


mixed personalities

by lcecream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I suggest scrolling past this filth, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcecream/pseuds/lcecream
Summary: Huang Renjun was famous for his innocent looks and his gentle personality. But once you got to know him, you’d realize he was a snarky, needy brat.And much to Renjun’s chagrin, the infamous Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin knew all about that.





	mixed personalities

**Author's Note:**

> random 2AM smut lets go

Huang Renjun. One look at him and you could tell he was the textbook model student. Of course, he was vice-president of the esteemed student council and had stellar grades.

Like every student council member, he was popular amongst their fellow students. Renjun was famous for his innocent looks and his gentle personality.

But of course, once you got to know him, you’d realize he was a snarky, little brat.

And much to Renjun’s chagrin, the infamous Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin knew all about that.

 

* * *

 

Renjun started at the clock in front of the class, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Physics was so incredibly boring today. He wanted to go home quickly to study for his upcoming test.

He dutifully wrote down the notes on the board. As expected, his notes were perfectly written and lined in his notebook. In the process of writing, he accidentally pushed his eraser off his desk.

With a quiet huff, he bent down to pick it up from the floor. As he went back to his original position, he realized he could feel someone burning their gaze into his back. His eyes briefly flicked up to make eye contact with Jeno.

His cheeks reddened as Jeno smiled at him brightly, his eyes doing that stupid crescent thing that made Renjun lose all his rationality. Renjun glared back in response and went back to listening to their physics teacher drawl on about Isaac Newton’s mental issues.

Lee Jeno. He, along with Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck were the resident fuck boys of their grade. Renjun had to scold them in class for vaping and being rowdy more times than he could possibly count. He didn’t even want to think about how many girls and boys alike he’d witnessed cry because they’d whisper sweet nothings, fuck them, then laugh about it the next day. 

As a student council member, they were akin to the Antichrist for him. He should absolutely not be involved with them.

As their physics teacher finished his point with a tired breath, the bell rung. Thank god.

Renjun meticulously packed up his pencil case and binders into his neat bag then quickly stood up from his desk.

As he walked out of the classroom to his locker, a familiar voice called out Renjun’s name.

“Injunnie!” Jaemin’s loud, annoying voice cut through the hallway. The tall boy came barreling down the hallway, Jeno by his side, with a wide grin.

Obviously, everyone’s eyes were drawn to them. Jaemin and Jeno were both tall, handsome, and charismatic. It was hard not to like them. Not to mention, Jeno and Jaemin's more-than-just-friends relationship held a bit of mystique to the rest of the student body.

Renjun rolled his eyes at Jaemin, “What do you want now?”

Jaemin casually slung a shoulder over Renjun’s thin frame once they reached him, “Just wanted to ask if you had any plans for the weekend.”

Renjun shrugged off Jaemin’s shoulder, “I do. With Xuxi. And even if I didn’t, I wouldn’t want anything to do with either of you.”

Jaemin and Jeno’s eyes both hardened at the sound of the student council president’s name.

“Why are you being so cold, Injunnie?” Jeno pouted softly.

“You never even respond to our texts!” Jaemin exclaimed with a forlorn sigh.

“I don’t see the value in responding to 2AM booty calls,” Renjun rolled his eyes at the both of them, “I have to go. You do too. I heard you both have detention.” Renjun quickly shuffled away after scowling at them.

Jeno and Jaemin both shared an exasperated look with each other before they adoringly watched his small frame disappear into the crowd of people.

_He was so cute when he was trying to act all dismissive._

-

Renjun was about to leave the school when he heard his phone ring. Wong Yukhei, one of his best friends and the president of the student council, was calling.

He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what Yukhei could want, and pressed answer, “Hey, what’s up?”

“Injun-ah! Thank god. I’m really sorry but I forgot that I have to run basketball tryouts today! Could you please supervise detention for me?”

Renjun let out a soft chuckle at his friend’s frazzled voice, “Sure. Don’t worry about it.”

“You’re always such a lifesaver. I’ll treat you to some ice cream later!” Yukhei quickly ended the call. Renjun could hear his friend’s relieved smile even over the phone.

Renjun let out a tired sigh before stretching his arms, he’d have to study in detention, he supposed. He headed to the study hall room, where detention was always carried out. It was a short walk from the entrance so it didn’t take him too long.

As he opened the door, his eyes widened.

Today, there were only two students in detention.

Jeno and Jaemin, who both smiled happily at the sight of the surprised Renjun.

“Hi, Injunnie.”

_Fuck._

-

He closed the door behind him and headed to the teacher's desk. He coughed loudly and stared at both of them sternly.

“Something came up for President Yukhei. I’ll be supervising in his place today. I expect the both of you know how to properly behave,” Renjun’s gulped nervously as he tried to stay focused, despite their leering faces, “You’ve been in detention before so.” Renjun was really not in the right state of mind to read out the five-minute speech on the expectations meant to be upheld in detention that Yukhei drilled into his m brain.

Jeno and Jaemin were both smirking at him, knowing that their presences were making Renjun flush. It was really hard to deal with them alone in such close proximity. 

They both stood up, walking towards him as if they were predators and he was the prey. A mischievous glint in both of their eyes.

Jaemin went to the door, as Jeno walked to Renjun. While Jaemin locked the door and pulled down the blinds to cover the window, Jeno strode over to Renjun, his long strides brought him in front of Renjun in no time.

Renjun, who was standing in front of the desk, stared at him defiantly.

Even as Jeno caged him against the desk with his muscular arms.

“Oh, Injunnie. It’s such a coincidence that just Jaeminnie and I had detention when Yukhei had to run, huh?” He mumbled this into Renjun’s ears, his throat rumbling.

Renjun narrowed his eyes at them, “God, how’d you convince the other kids in detention to leave?”

Jeno smiled so hard, his eyes almost disappered, “Just some good ol’ bribery,” He nuzzled into Renjun’s neck, relishing in the feeling of Renjun’s quickened heart beat, “You know we’d do anything for you.”

Jaemin walked back to the both of them, a bright yet mischievous smile adorning his handsome face, “We had so much fun with you last time, after all.”

Renjun flushed bright red, “That was a mistake! I was drunk!” He avoided eye contact with both of them. He really should stop from drinking so much whenever Yukhei throws a party. (But like they say, drunk actions are sober thoughts.)

_What a cute, little brat._

Jeno pressed a chaste kiss to the left side of his throat, “That’s what you said last time.”

“And the time before that,” Jaemin sucked softly on the right side of Renjun’s neck.

“And the very first time before that!” Jeno pressed another kiss to Renjun’s mouth.

Renjun blushed yet again, the tips of his ears turning red. He let out a soft moan as Jaemin’s sucks turned harder, feeling the growing tightness in between his legs.

Fuck.

They smiled at Renjun’s face and the growing bulge between his pants. So innocent-looking, yet so lewd. They were already hard when they saw him come in, but his reaction got them even harder

Jaemin deftly unzipped Renjun’s uniform pants with his large hands, which Renjun tried to unsuccessfully swat away his hands, to no avail. He slipped his fingers to stroke Renjun’s hardening length.

“Oh, Injunnie. You’re already getting hard for us, aren’t you?”

Renjun refused to say anything, embarrassment was written all across his pretty features.

Jeno tucked a finger under Renjun’s chin and made him look into his eyes, “Why don’t you respond, Injunnie?”

As Jaemin softly stroked Renjun’s hardening prick, Renjun let out a loud moan.

 _So, so erotic._ They could come untouched just with the sight of Renjun in pleasure.

But that’s not what they were here for today.

Jeno pulled off the rest of Renjun’s pants and boxers, leaving his milky legs bare. He easily picked up Renjun and sat him on the desk. He pressed kisses to the inside of Renjun’s thigh as Jaemin continued to stroke.

“Ah! Jeno!”

As Jaemin lowered his mouth to Renjun’s cock, Jeno fished out a small bottle of lube from his pocket. He stuck his fingers into Renjun’s mouth.

“Suck, Injunnie.”

Renjun willingly obeyed, pleasure starting to cloud his senses, sucking until saliva dribbled out of his mouth.

“Good boy.” He coated his fingers with extra lube and stuck a finger inside Renjun’s hole.

It was so soft, yet so tight. Jeno loved how Renjun’s hole was already used to the shape of his long fingers.

“Ah! Jeno, don’t!” Renjun’s let out a broken moan, crying as Jeno’s long finger brushed against his prostate.

Jeno quirked an eyebrow then looked at Jaemin. They both stopped their ministrations and looked squarely at Renjun.

“Do you really want us to stop?” Jaemin smirked, wiping the saliva off his mouth.

Jeno teased Renjun’s hole, “We will. If that’s what you really want.”

Renjun’s eyes began to tear up. Fuck, he hated them. He couldn’t deal with how the two of them made him lose all of his self-control like this.

“No...”

Jeno licked a stripe down Renjun’s neck as Jaemin unbuttoned his shirt. Jaemin felt an urge to just rip it off, but he knew how upset that would make Renjun.

“No, what?” Jaemin brushed his fingers against his nipples. They instantly hardened at his touch and the cold air.

“I want... to be fucked,” Renjun mumbled softly.

“Sorry, what? We couldn’t hear you.” Jeno teased Renjun, loving the way they could make the normally snarky and collected student fall apart.

“I want you,” Renjun blushed bright red, “The both of you to fuck me.” Renjun spread his legs out, the spitting image of their wet dreams.

Jaemin connected his lips with Renjun, letting his tongue run over Renjun’s soft lips.

“Good boy.” Jeno smiled brightly, as he pushed more of his fingers into Renjun’s tight hole.

As Jeno stretched Renjun, Jaemin continued to make out with Renjun and tease his red nipples. Renjun was the loudest, his erotic moans filling the classroom.

Jaemin sucked on his collarbone, hard enough to make a hickey.

Jeno unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Thick, long, hard, and aching for Renjun’s tight hole. Renjun nearly salivated at the sight of it, wanting so hard for Jeno to ram it into him. As Jeno inched his dick closer to Renjun’s opening, Jaemin stopped him.

Jasmin softly stroked Jeno’s cock, as he whispered slyly into Renjun’s ear, “Tell me, Injunnie...”

Renjun’s round eyes began to fill with tears. He just wanted to be fucked so, so bad. Why did they have to tease him like this?

“Do you let President Yukhei fuck you like we do? Are you this lewd for him too?”

Renjun shook his head frantically, puzzled, “Yukhei? No!”

Jeno pressed the tip of his cock into Renjun’s hole, “Really?”

Renjun gripped the edge of the desk, he wanted Jeno’s dick in him so bad, “Of course not... You... the two of you... you were my first.” Renjun wanted to cry. He was so humiliated.

Jaemin’s smile grew even bigger and Jeno’s eyes lit up at this revelation. They both moved Renjun’s body, so he could be held up by a standing Jeno.

“Good to know.” Jeno pushed his dick into Renjun’s hole, sucking his dick up gracefully.

Renjun let out a loud, wanton moan.

“Jeno! Fuck!” Renjun panted, clinging onto Jaemin’s body in front of him.

Jaemin smirked and unzipped his pants, slipping his hard, aching dick into Renjun’s mouth.

“You’re being so loud, Injunnie. You wouldn’t want anyone to hear, right?”

Renjun shook his head frantically, but all he could think about was the pleasure. The pleasure of Jeno splitting his ass open and being face-fucked by Jaemin. Jeno continued to ram into him, forcing Jaemin’s cock deeper into Renjun’s throat.

Jeno’s thrusts began to lose their rhythm and turn frantic, “Fuck, Injunnie... Do you know how much I wanted to fuck you in Physics?”

Renjun cried out in response as he felt Jeno’s cock brush against his prostate.

“You’re the only one who can make me hard while taking notes,” Jeno whispered softly in his ear, before deeply burying his dick into the warmth of Renjun’s hole.

Red began to creep up Renjun’s neck at Jeno’s words. He went to jerk himself off needily with his small hands but was quickly stopped by Jeno, who smacked away his desperate hands.

“No, Injunnie. You don’t get to cum until we do.” He smirked as Renjun let go of Jaemin’s dick and let out a loud whine.

Jeno’s hold on Renjun’s hips tightened as he thrust deeper into Renjun’s hole. 

Jaemin, who was mesmerized by the flushed appearances of both Renjun and Jeno let out a loud moan.

“Fuck. You’re such a good little slut, aren’t you Injunnie? Taking our cocks like this.”

Jaemin’s thrust his dick into Renjun’s mouth. He reveled in the feeling. It was so soft and wet. He could feel his orgasm coming, Renjun’s teary eyes and swollen mouth spurring it on. Jaemin was the first to come, he pulled his dick out of Renjun’s mouth, but let his white cum spurt into Renjun’s panting face. 

“Injunnie, you did such a good job, didn’t you?”

Renjun moaned loudly in response. Jaemin loved how Renjun looked. Utterly debauched. Face full of _his_ cum.

Jeno smirked at this and roughly pushed Renjun back onto the desk. He continued to slam his dick with such accuracy to Renjun’s prostate. Making Renjun scream with pleasure. Tears started streaming down his face with each hard thrust to his prostate.

“Jeno!” He cried out as he desperately clung to the desk beneath him. Renjun couldn’t take the pleasure and grasped onto Jeno’s arms in front of him.

“I’m gonna come,” Jeno groaned, his ears filled with Renjun’s wanton cries.

He released into Renjun’s hole. As he pulled out, he wanted to imprint the image of his cum leaking out his filled hole forever. He impulsively decided to bite down on Renjun’s neck, making Renjun moan in pain.

“You can come now, baby.”

And with those words, Renjun exploded. He let out a loud cry and rode the waves of pleasure as they both stroked his dick. Fuck, it was so, so good. More tears sprung out of his eyes and before he knew it, he momentarily dozed off.

“You did such a great job, Injunnie.” Were the soft coos that lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 

When he woke up, his body was clean and he was fully dressed. His head was in Jeno’s lap, who smiled brightly as he noticed Renjun woke up. Much to Jeno’s dismay, Renjun quickly shot up, “Shit, what time is it?”

Jeno hummed in response, “Six. You weren’t out that long.”

Renjun let out out a groan. Mostly at himself. “I better go,” Renjun was about to stand up but was stopped by Jaemin and Jeno, “Let’s just forget this ever happened—”

“Injun,” Jeno refused to let go of his thin, graceful body, “Wait.”

“What?”

“Go on a date with us,” Jaemin slotted his fingers with Renjun’s as Renjun stared at him with a bewildered gaze, “Seriously.”

“Huh?”

“We don’t want to just be random fucksanymore, Injunnie...” Jeno added on with a frown.

Renjun furrowed his eyebrows at the implication that he normally did this, “You aren’t. Why would you think that?” He subconsciously pouted, making Jeno and Jaemin coo inwardly at him.

They both shared a look with each other that Renjun couldn’t quite read, “Nothing.” Jaemin replied. Both of them were pleased now that they knew Renjun wasn’t involved with Yukhei as they had originally thought. To be fair, they just tended to get jealous with anyone they with Renjun. 

“Anyways, I should be the one saying that,” Renjun mumbled with a bitter voice, diverting his gaze to the floor beneath them, ”You have a ton of other people at your feet.”

“But we don’t want them,” Jeno replied, “We want you.”

“Haven’t you noticed how much attention we pay for you?” Jaemin asked Renjun.

Renjun bit his lip, thinking back to how many encounters he’d previously had with them.

“So will you?”

Renjun looked at the both of them, the vulnerability shining clearly in his round, brown eyes, “Are you sure?”

Jeno nodded, “We’re very sure.” Renjun noticed how Jeno’s voice was so relaxing and calm.

Jaemin nodded enthusiastically, “You won’t regret it.”

A shot of fear shot up Renjun’s spine. He didn’t like how Jeno and Jaemin made him feel so vulnerable. Made him lose all his inhibitions. And yet. Renjun looked at the two of them apprehensively, who were looking at him with such sincerity in their eyes.

“Okay...”

-

_EXTRA_

When it was time for the three of them were leaving (which was actually about half an hour ago), they patiently waited for Renjun to lock up the study hall.

Suddenly, they heard loud squeaks down the hallway, making all of them look up curiously.

Renjun’s smiled as Yukhei’s tall figure came into view.

“Injun-ah! Sorry, tryouts just finished.” Yukhei ran up them, a water bottle in his hand.

Renjun casually waved a hand at his friend, “It was fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Jaemin scoffed behind Renjun and made a face, “More than fine.”

Yukhei narrowed his eyes at the two tall boys behind Renjun. They looked even more smug than usual.

“Meet you in fifteen minutes? I’ll just change and we can get some ice-cream like I promised,” Yukhei shook his sweaty hair out of his face, giving Jeno and Jaemin pointed looks.

_Shoo. It’s best friend ice cream time._

Jeno wrapped an arm possessively around Renjun’s lithe waist and stuck out his tongue, “Sorry President Yukhei, Injunnie already has plans.”

Even if Jeno knew they were just friends, he couldn’t help but be a little bit petty.

Jaemin smiled at Yukhei evilly then pecked Renjun’s neck where a hickey was currently blossoming, making Renjun yelp softly, “Just the three of us.”

Yukhei’s eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of his normally collected best friend blushing, “Huang Renjun, what’d they do to you this time?” He only spoke in Mandarin when it came to serious times like this.

Renjun flushed brightly in response, “Nothing, Xuxi!”

Before Yukhei could grill his best friend even more, they quickly dragged a sputtering Renjun away from a protesting Yukhei.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <33


End file.
